


Dies Irae

by doctor__idiot



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternative Scene/Rewrite, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My turn on the scene in which Simon drinks Jace's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dies Irae

**Author's Note:**

> The first two paragraphs are mostly taken from the book (City of Ashes) - I changed a few sentences, though. I'm not trying to steal anything, I just needed it to get into my version of the scene.
> 
> The title is the title of the chapter this scene was in (in the book).
> 
> Disclaimer: The idea is mine. Unfortunately, nothing else is.

Jace reached out to close Simon’s staring eyes and moved his hand down to the collar of Simon’s shirt, meaning to tug it up to cover the gash.  
Simon moved. His eyelids twitched and opened, his eyes rolling back to the whites. He gurgled then, a faint sound, lips curling back, showing the points of vampire fangs.  
Nausea rose in the back of Jace’s throat, his hand tightening on Simon’s collar. God, the pain, it must be unbearable. He couldn’t heal, couldn’t regenerate, not without –  
Not without blood. Jace let go of Simon’s shirt and pulled his right sleeve up with his teeth. Using the jagged tip of the broken strut next to him, he slashed a deep cut lengthwise down his wrist. Red gushed to the surface of the skin and he could smell the sharp, coppery tang of his own blood in the air.  
He looked down at Simon, who hadn’t moved. The blood was running down Jace’s hand now, his wrist stinging. He held it out over Simon’s face, letting the blood drip down his fingers and spill onto Simon’s mouth. 

There was no reaction. Simon wasn’t moving.  
Jace crawled closer until he was leaning over Simon, his warm breath visible in the cold air. He leaned down and pressed his wrist against Simon’s lips.  
“Drink my blood, idiot,” he whispered, “Drink it!”  
For a moment nothing happened. Then Simon’s eyes fluttered shut. Jace felt a sharp sting in his wrist, a pull, a hard pressure – and Simon’s hand flew up and clamped onto Jace’s arm, just below the elbow. Simon’s back arched off the floor, the pressure on Jace’s wrist increasing as Simon’s fangs sank deeper. Pain shot up Jace’s arm but he didn’t wince. “Okay,” he said, “That’s enough.”  
Simon’s eyes opened. The whites were gone, the dark brown irises focused on Jace. There was color in his cheek, a hectic flush. His lips were slightly parted, a trickle of blood running down his chin. Jace followed it with his eyes as it made its way down Simon’s neck.  
“Simon?” he asked cautiously.

Jace didn’t see it coming when Simon jerked off the ground with inhuman speed and knocked him backwards, bending over him. Jace barely had time to reach for the knife strapped to his calf before Simon’s fangs pierced his neck and his head was forced against the hard metal floor. Jace went completely limp. He knew there should have been pain but he didn’t feel it; everything seemed to be packed in cotton. He felt the strength being drained from him as Simon continued to greedily suck at his neck, arms unyielding, pinning Jace to the ground, fingers digging into his shoulders.  
Simon wasn’t hurting him, though. Jace’s eyes slipped shut at the sensations his body registered – cold, hard metal digging into his back, Simon’s warm body on top of him, the pleasant pull at his neck where his blood flooded into Simon’s mouth. 

He gasped in surprise at the heat that suddenly slammed down his spine, his veins feeling like they contained liquid fire. It still wasn’t painful – it was addictive and he craved more. Writhing beneath Simon, the hands on his shoulders disappeared in order to be put down on either side of his head. His own hands flew up without his brain giving the command to do so and wrapped around Simon’s shoulders, the fingers of his right hand slipping into the dark hair and keeping the other boy pressed against his neck.  
Simon moved again, shoving his thigh between Jace’s legs and finally dragging his mouth away from Jace’s throat. He sucked in unneeded breath and the blood running from his fangs dripped onto Jace’s chin. Simon’s eyes followed it hungrily.  
Jace’s mind was hazed and he felt tired but his body was still spiked with arousal and he barely registered it as he pushed up against Simon’s thigh, seeking some friction.

Simon made a noise deep in his throat, still staring at the blood trickling down Jace’s jaw, and in the next instant he licked a wet stripe across the skin, catching the red liquid with his tongue. Jace shuddered. Then Simon’s mouth was on his and he arched off the floor when his lower lip was being bitten and sucked on. It was hardly his fault his body responded this way – or that’s what his fogged brain was making of it anyway.  
The kiss was sloppy and anything but gentle; Jace could taste his own blood but it didn’t bother him. He was kind of wondering how much blood he had already lost but the hazy state he was in didn’t let him care. His fingers were digging into the other boy’s scalp and he could feel Simon’s hard length pressed along his hip. He didn’t know who of them made this little desperate sound when he bucked his hips up, but it hardly mattered.

As abruptly as it had happened, it was over. Simon had suddenly vanished and when Jace managed to open his eyes and catch his breath, he found the vampire crouching a few feet away from him, looking at him with a pained expression on his face, one hand clamped over his mouth.  
“I could have killed you.” It came out so quietly, Jace wasn’t sure whether Simon was actually talking to him or to himself.  
Jace let his head thud back against the floor, staring up at the ceiling, thankful for the icy air cooling the sweat on his skin. _What the hell just happened?_  
“You didn’t,” he stated the obvious and his voice came out harsher than he had intended. Simon flinched.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, shaking his head incessantly, “Jace, I’m so sorry.”

Jace swallowed carefully, now aware of the soreness in his throat and the pain in his body. His wrist and neck stung, his shoulders ached and his head throbbed. With a groan he fumbled for his stele, dragging it over the skin of his arm. When he had finished the healing rune, he sank back and closed his eyes until he felt its effect kicking in.  
“Jace?” Simon’s voice was closer now.  
The Shadowhunter pushed into a sitting position and was grateful for the lack of nausea washing over him; he felt only exhaustion. He nodded and stood up, hauling Simon with him by the front of his shirt.  
“It’s fine,” he said and meant it, “Don’t apologize.”  
When they were both on their feet, his hand lingered on Simon’s chest a little longer than strictly necessary before he let go of him. “Let’s get moving.”  
Simon’s lips tightened but he didn’t say anything. After a second, he nodded.


End file.
